Short stories
by Botmj
Summary: Just some short stories you may or may not have tiny laughs at. T for minor swearing and minor themes. Small taste of romance in some stories.


Series of short and *funny* stories.

So some people may be wondering, Where is chapter 5 for my other story? Well you see, I had too much work to do so, so in the mean time, you guys can read these stupidly bad stories that I probably didn't even plan out! I'm making this because I get just too many ideas in my head randomly, so thus, i'm writing it here! It may be terribad but hey, its still funny… or not. Btw, I'm trying a different style of writing. This is more comedy relief filled.

YES I also realized, this first story is 1000 words long. My other story's chapter? Oh its like insanely short. So I just used time that I could have used to continue it. Oh well.

-Botmj

Note: I don't own Saki

* * *

**At training camp 3rd day : No specific time**

The members of the mahjong club, including Kyoutaro, decides to take a walk. They just started. It was cloudy, sure, but no one thought it would rain. But it did. Cause reader, as you might be able to relate in your world, weather reports are **SO** accurate.

"Ah! Its raining, run back, we can still get back without getting wet!" Hisa quickly said after she noticed the rain. And yes, it did start raining, not sprinkling, raining.

Everyone ran towards the hotel they would be staying at. Saki, sadly, being Saki, tripped, like the clumsy girl she is. Also, sadly, with her bad luck, she happen to fall into a tiny puddle of water that just formed.

"Eek-"

"Saki!" Nodoka and Yuuki stopped on their tracks, and ran towards her to help. They were careful to not get too wet and/or, fall.

"Are you alright?" Yuuki said lending a hand.

Saki stood up without help, leaving Yuuki looking like a weirdo holding out her hand to nothing.

Saki's clothes got wet and dirty.

"Yea, I guess."

"Quick lets get back." Nodoka said, holding out her hand, offering to lead Saki back to the hotel. Saki took the hand. Unlike what she did to Yuuki.

When Saki got back, Hisa was kind of guilty for not helping.

"Oh gosh, Saki, you look hideous,"

"Oh thanks buchou, for making me feel better."

"do you have anything to wear?" Hisa said, ignoring the comment.

The Miyanaga thought for a second.

"No." She said with a Oh-Shit-I-Just-Realized face.

Hisa directed her voice to the club "Do any of you guys have something for her to wear?"

No one answered.

"No?"

"Er-" Nodoka said. She immediately regretted saying that and tried to take it back, but it failed since people, for some reason, get sharp hearing powers when they want to hear things and just won't let you go. Because the solution she came up with, she realized in an instant, isn't much of a help to her reputation, which is, by the way, to public, Hot and Sexy Booby Girl, and to fellow mahjong players, Big Boob-chan. Oh wait, never mind then. It won't damage it at all.

"Yes, Nodoka?" Hisa asked, exaggerating the "yes".

"Um, I, uh, HAPPEN, to have, um, an extra set of..." She hesitated, as if thinking of something to say "clothes."

The way Nodoka said "clothes" didn't help Saki feel any better than the way she is now. Which is to say, bad.

Nodoka hurried into the room where the team keeps their bags containing toothbrushes, hair brush, face wash, "How to make your boobs bigger" Magazine… Wait what? No no no, stop right there. Excuse me? What the hell. Anyway, and an extra set of "clothes". Nodoka came back into the room, face red, holding, GASP, a maid cosplay. Reader, are you suprised? I'm not.

The upper half of the cosplay would have revealed Saki's collar bone. The skirt, as everyone quietly acknowledged, easily took top place in the list of the shortest skirts, they have, ever seen.

Mako instantly grinned like the perverted old man she is, in the heart of course. "Mnn, better than having nothing to wear," She directed a look to the Miyanaga. "Right? Saki~"

Saki started panicking. "Uh, is there anything else I could wear…" Saki said, looking round the room, desperately to find someone who would offer something else to wear.

Hisa joined in on the teasing.

"Now Saki, you should dress, you would catch a cold otherwise, we can't have our only general get sick can't we. We will be waiting for you here." Hisa said with a sly grin.

Saki looked at Nodoka with Half-angry, and All-I-beg-you-please-help-me eyes. Cause fractions logic.

"Nodoka, you meany."

Saki started going to the room the the team slept with gloomy, purple clouds, over her head. Cause, once more reader, logic. She turned back and said to them all they are jerks one more time, and went to change.

After a pause, Yuuki finally spoke up.

"Nodoka, I have newfound respect for you" Yuuki said. The other nodded. Yes reader, they do already had respect for Nodoka, but it was all for the boobs. It seems they have found respect for the actual person...or not.

Saki came back, she would have been angry, if she wasn't so embarrassed.

"Woa," Mako let out. "I thought the one you wore at the mahjong parlor was bad, this is worst!"

Saki stared at Mako wide eyed. Reader, did you know that Saki just realized something important that will change the lives of many?

"You **JERK**, you even **KNEW** that that maid **COSPLAY** was bad, but you didn't even change it! The other girls who worked there had it so much better!"

Oh wait, never mind.

"Problem solved, but now…" Saki and the other looked at Nodoka.

'Arg, I thought I could have not go through this.'

"So, Nodoka, you need to explain something…" Saki continued.

"Eh… what ever do you mean?"

""What ever do you mean?"," Saki looked angry. "Nodoka, you just, literally, brought an INSANELY LEWD, MAID COSPLAY, to your TRAINING CAMP,for MAHJONG. Oh look at this, what is this? IT JUST SO HAPPENS, to fit me. How did you even GET MY 3 SIZES?" Saki almost-screamed. The other nodded in agreement.

"Eep!"

Reader, you might be wondering what happens next. Just leave everything to your imagination. You'll be happy.


End file.
